Destiny and Despair
by KelseyCrazyGothGurl
Summary: This is how I think Sam imprinting on Emily would go. He loves Emily, but can he stand to give up Leah?
1. Chapter 1

**_SAM P.O.V_**

**_I hated them. The Cullens. Leeches. Bloodsuckers. Harmless? I dont think so. They had ruined my life, first by making me this, this monster! A werewolf. Making me worry my family and my darling Leah, who loved me with all my heart. But the best thing that came out of all this, is also the worst._**

**_Leah, my beautiful Leah, was worried about me dissapearing all the time, so she asked her cousin Emily Young over to help her deal with it._**

**_However, I had also gone to Leah's, to apologize, and bumped into Emily. And that was it. Everything, all my problems fell away. She was my universe, my everything, my reason for living. I had imprinted._**

**_"Hi. Im Sam Uley." I said stretching out my hand, not knowing who she was, but wanting to._**

**_Instead of shaking my hand, she glared at me._**

**_"So you're Sam. The same Sam that is killing my cousin with all his secrets?" she demanded._**

**_She was so beautiful when she was angry. I loved it that she was so protective of her cousin - wait. Cousin? She was Leah's cousin? This was not good. I was already hurting her so badly, knowing I had fallen in love with her cousin would kill her. And I did still love Leah, just not as much as - _**

**_"Emily?"_**

**_Leah came to the door to see what was going on._**

"**_Sam!" she exlaimed , looking at me joyfully._**

**_I didnt answer, thinking about everything in horror._**

**_"Sam? Whats wrong sweetie?" Leah asked looking confused. Then she saw me staring at Emily in wonder, and her face crumpled._**

**_"Sam? Please Sam!" she cried._**

**_"Im so sorry Leah. But I cant see you any more."_**

**_All expression left her face, This only happened when she was to full of emotion to show it. And it killed me that I was the one who caused it._**

**_"Fine. Bye Sam. Bye Emily. I dont think you should come over any more." Leah said._**

**_Then, leaving Emily looking shocked, she turned and walked slowly up the stairs to her room. With my enhanced hearing, I could hear her sobbing, and my heart broke._**

**_"What just happened!?" Emily turned to glare at me again and saw my face._**

**_"Oh no you didnt. You did not just break up with my closest cousin, because of me!"_**

**_I didnt answer, still listening to Leah's heartbreaking sobs._**

**_"Well you can forget any thoughts you had about us getting together!"_**

**_And with that she ran up to Leah's room. My protective instinct kicked in, and I moved closer so I could intervene if Leah lashed out._**

**_"Leah? Leah please talk to me! You're like my sister, I would never hurt you like that!" Emily pleaded._**

**_"Too late Emily. Will you please leave now?"_**

**_I heard the raw hurt in Leah's voice, and winced._**

**_I could hear Emily coming back down the stairs, and, before she could say anything, I tried to explain._**

**_"Im sorry! Im so, so sorry, I didnt mean for this to happen, I couldnt help it!"_**

**_She stared at me incredulously._**

**_"You couldnt help it?" she said scathingly. "What was it, love at first sight?"_**

**_"No," she inserted before I could answer. "It was an idiot, pig-headed guy, thinking he could hurt a girls favourite cousin, then get the girl." she finished, slightly out of breath, still glaring at me._**

**_But underneath the anger, I could see the hurt she felt from Leah's hurt, and guilt that, technically it was her fault. I couldnt bear it, and grew so angry at myself that I could bearly hold my self together - literally. I was shaking badly, and I could hardly see. My body was going to explode into wolf form if I didnt calm down soon, so I just said "Im sorry" and fled._**

**_EMILY P.O.V_**

**_As I walked slowly through the forest, I thought about the 'Sam' incident._**

**_I couldnt believe it. The nerve of him!_**

**_Leah loved Sam with all her heart and soul, and then he just throws it all back in her face when he meets... me. This was all my fault. And now my practically sister doesnt want to see me anymore._**

**_Without warning, tears came to my eyes, my breath hitched in my throat, and I started sobbing._**

**_Just then, I heard someone call my name._**

**_"Emily?"_**

**_Great. Speak of the devil, and in this case, the devil shall appear._**

**_SAM P.O.V _**

**_When I managed to gain back my human thoughts and body, I was walking back through the woods when I heard someone sobbing._**

**_I rounded a corner, and saw..... her._**

**_"Emily?"_**

**_She turned, and her eyes narrowed. I dont think she was all too pleased to see me. But me? I was thrilled to see her, her beautiful face, even streaked with tears - tears? Emily was crying?_**

**_"Whats wrong?" I asked stupidly._**

**_"Whats wrong!? Whats wrong!?" she screeched. "I'll tell you whats wrong! Leah is sobbing her heart out in her room and just told me she doesnt want to see me anymore! Hm, I wonder who's fault that is?" she stated sarcastically. "And you dare to ask me whats wrong!?"_**

**_I had to admit, she had a point. It pained me to have her looking at me like this, all angry and full or hate._**

**_I didnt blame her, those were my emotions towards myself at the moment, but her thinking it was her fault, it just made everything worse._**

**_"Emily? I can see your guilt, but it isn't your fault!" I said urgently._**

**_"Yes it is Sam. If I hadnt been here, you and Leah would have sorted out all your problems." she looked close to tears again._**

**_"No, Emily. I couldnt tell Leah my secret, and I still cant."_**

**_I could feel my anger towards myself getting out of control, and before I could stop it, I exploded, my clothes ripped to shreds._**

**_When I could get my bearings, Emily was no where to be seen. That was strange. I hadnt heard her running away. I scanned the forest looking for any sign of her, when I heard whimpering, and looked down towards the sound._**

**_There lay Emily, cradling her face, which was streaked with blood. Horrified, I thought, "What have I done?" _**

**_I was too upset to phase back, no matter how hard I tried, so I howled, hoping it woulod draw attention, pushed her further towards the edge of the forest, and ran back to watch and waiT._**

**_BILLY P.O.V_**

**_As soon as I heard a wolf howl from somewhere in the forest, I knew it was Sam, and I knew that something bad had happened._**


	2. Chapter 2

Billy P.O.V

I rang Harry Clearwater - as one of the elders, he knew Sam was a werewolf.

Seth answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Seth, Its Billy Black here. Is your Dad home?"

"Oh, hey Billy. Nah, Dad's not here. He went to check out the woods. Did you hear that wolf howl?"

"Yeah, I did. Is that why he went?"

"Yeah. He kept saying that something must be wrong, then he left."

"Okay, thanks Seth. Bye." I hung up the phone. Good. Harry would take care of everything.

Harry P.O.V

When I heard Sam howling, I set out immediately for the woods. When I arrived, I got out of my truck, and walked just inside the edge of the trees, and I saw a dark shape shifting around on the leaves.

I hurried forward, and to my horror, I discovered the dark shape was my neice, Emily. My heart stopped, then started again double time. Her face was streaked with blood, and, under her hand, I could see three long scratches down the left side of her face.

She was whimpering, as I pulled out my cellphone, and dialed 911. "Hello? There has been a- " what could I say? I knew that Sam had done this, and although I was angry, I couldnt say anything! Bear attack? Yes.

"There has been a bear attack, in the La Push reservation forest. A young girl has been attacked, her face was scratched. Yes, please send an ambulance. Thank you." I hung up.

I crouched down beside Emily. She was opening and closing her mouth, it looked like she was trying to say something.

I leaned forward. "What is it Em?"

"Sam. Wolf. Accident..." she gasped, right before she fainted.

Okay. So now I could gather what had happened. Sam had probably gotten angry at something, and phased a bit too close to Emily. So that was sorted, how would we deal with the fact that Emily knew about Sam? Where was Sam anyway?

Before I could go looking, the ambulance arrived, and took me and Emily to the hospital. When I realised it was the hospital where the bloodsucker worked, I panicked. "Not Dr Cullen! I do not want Dr Cullen anywhere near my neice!" I told the nurses.

They looked at me a bit strangely, but conceded, and allowed another doctor to see to Emily. Now I just had to wait for Sam to come back.

Sam P.O.V

I watched as Harry called the ambulance, then went to the hospital with her. No matter how hard I tried, I still couldnt phase back. I was to upset. Maybe that was an understatement. Angry. Guilty. Worried sick. Guilty some more. So I went for a run. Usually that calms me down, but not this time. So instead, I lay down, and went to sleep to wait and pass the time.

Leah P.O.V

When Mom rang to tell Seth and me that Emily was in hospital, I forgot all about her and Sam, and being angry at them. All I remembered was our sisterly relationship, and being best friends.

"Mom?" I sobbed. "Tell Em I love her, and that she's my best friend, but that it doesnt change anything. Please Mom, just tell her that, and that I will talk to her later. Hang in there Mom."

She sounded curious, but agreed to pass on the message. I hung up, feeling horrible. I knew I should go up there, but if Sam was there, I just knew I wouldnt be able to bear it. That he loved her more than me was obvious. After just one chance meeting, my world was shattered. I knew that Emily hadnt done anything to cause it, and that I was being unreasonable, at least towards her, but really? Sam?

And I broke down again, sobbing my heart out. Seth came up to me and put his arms around me. He's a good kid, my little brother.

"Are you okay Leah? We can go visit if you want to." He meant well, but the words tore my heart. I wanted to go, but I just couldnt.

I shook my head fiercely. "I dont want to see her ever again."

Seth looked shocked. "Why not!?"

I decided I could tell him. Slowing down my crying, I explained to him what had happened. By the time I was done, I was howling.

He didnt say anything, but just hugged me while I got the tears out of system.

Afterwards he said "Sam's not there. Dad told Mom that he's missing, and that he was going to look for him. Mom told me because she's worried that the bear that attacked Emily is still out there."

I was just silent. I hoped Sam and Dad were safe. After all he had done, I still loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam P.O.V

I still couldnt calm down enough to phase back! I was still running, longing to be able to go check on Emily. As I ran past the back of the Clearwater house, I heard Leahs phone conversation with her mom, then telling Seth what had happened. She started crying again, and howling out her grief. Seth was going to kill me.

I almost wished I had never met Emily. But not quite. I loved Leah, but whenever I thought of Emily, I felt... complete. She was my true other half, and nothing I did could change that.

Already angry at myself, I was filled with rage at the Cullens, those filthy bloodsuckers who made me what I was. And if that wasnt enough, made me break Leahs heart, and nearly - I almost choked thinking this - killing Emily.

I was furious. It was now even harder to phase back to human. I just wanted to cross the treaty line, and go rip the whole _coven_ to shreds. I hated them. Why!? Why did they have to come _here? _To _Forks_ of all places?

I sure as hell couldnt phase back now.

Emily P.O.V

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Aunt Sue was in a chair next to my bed, watching me. As my eyes opened, she gasped, and started sobbing. 'Ssshhhh. Its okay Aunt Sue. Im fine." I soothed her.

I waited while she calmed herself down, then asked "How did I get here? _Where_ am I? When?"

"You're in hospital Em, in Forks. Harry found you in the woods, this afternoon. You've been attacked by a _bear!_" she started sobbing again.

I rubbed her shoulder, and pondered what she had said. A bear attack... Hhhhmmmm. Uncle Harry had found a good excuse. Of course I remembered everything. Sam had.... _changed into a wolf!_ I remember being astounded, then my face was stinging, growing steadily more painful, and a giant black wolf was looking down at me. It was _Sam_. He howled, then moved back. Soon after, Uncle Harry came and found me. When I tried to explain what happened, he just silenced me, and instead of being shocked, his face only showed... _acceptance?_ Did this mean he knew!? That it was a secret was obvious.

Oh my god. Something else just occured to me - _this_ was the secret he couldn't tell Leah. _This_ is why he kept going missing - because he was running around as a giant wolf! Good god. No wonder he couldn't tell her, I knew all the local legends, and telling people wasn't allowed. I wonder if he was the only one? Then I wondered why I wasn't freaking out. I had just found out my cousins ex-boyfriend was a wolf, and here I was wondering if there were more!

But I wasn't scared. Sam didn't seem like a monster who would go around killing people as a wolf. And from what the stories say, the wolves are supposed to be protectors. Now _that_ seemed more like Sam. Except for the fact that, well, he practically killed Leah as a human. But back to my point - Sam just wasnt a monster. Then I was appalled at myself. A minute ago, I had rightly wanted to rip his head off, now I was defending him, even if it was to myself. I stopped right there, because I knew that I was starting to like him, and I couldnt do that. I was nowhere near falling in love with him, but even being friends was absolutely forbidden. There was no way in hell that I would be friends with that heart-breaking wolf. I am strong. I can do it, I dont even know Sam - this is going to be easy.

Provided he doesnt visit me. Oh dear god...

Leah P.O.V

After my emotional little chat with Seth, I went upstairs to have a shower. When I got out I felt fresh, clean and above all - empty. No emotions to stress me out again, no memories. I fell into bed with relief, I could think about everything later.

I woke up with the feeling that someone was watching me. I gasped and sat up. Dad was sitting next to my bed watching me sorrowfully. I wanted to ask him about Emily. I wanted to ask if she was okay, if she had to stay in hospital, where she was. And I also wanted to ask him if Seth had told him and Mom about what happened with Sam. I searched his face. I couldn't tell _anything_ except that he was sad about something and I didn't know what it was.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" I asked.

He smiled at me a little bit. I hardly ever called him daddy anymore. "Nothing sweetheart. Your mother's still at the hospital with Emily."

"Oh. Is Emily alright?" I had to know, even if she was a half-traitor.

"She's fine. Her face will be scarred for life, but other than that, no permanent damage."

_Her face! Mom never told me it was her face!!!_ Once I heard that Emily was going to be fine, I felt a little smug. Lets see how much Sam loves her - I choked a little - with her pretty face all mangled. Then I felt guilty. Not about thinking that about Emily, she would probably still be beautiful, but about Sam. I knew he didn't care about looks, only about the person. That just didn't explain why he fell for Emily so quickly though. They barely even spoke to each other!

"Daddy have you seen Sam around?"

"No, Leah I haven't. He wasn't up at the hospital when I was there. I think he's dissapeared again." He looked grim.

_No!_ I wailed inwardly. He promised he would tell me next time he was going to vanish. I paused. That most likely was not happening,now that he'd fallen for my_ cousin!_ I started to sob.

"What is it Lee?" Dad asked anxiously, leaning forward to wrap his arms around me.

I simply shook my head and howled.

Seth appeared in my bedroom doorway. When he saw me crying my heart out_ again_, he came in and told Dad what had happened, speaking over my wailing, which got louder the further along Seth got in the story. When he finally finished, I was sobbing uncontrollably on Dads shoulder.

"Lee," I felt him hesitate.

"What is it Daddy?" I managed to get it out between sniffs.

"Lee, you don't blame Emily do you? Because it's not her fault."

I was outraged. Here I was, sobbing my heart out because the love of my life left me for my cousin/best friend, and all he cared about was _her!?_ How dare he!

I growled.

Seth P.O.V

Leah growled, glaring at Dad. I could see her point. I mean, how insensitive can you get? But Emily _was_ in hospital, and -

I didn't think any further, because Leah was snarling, "NOT HER FAULT? I DON'T CARE IF IT'S NOT HER FAULT, SHE STOLE HIM FROM ME!!!!!"

I rushed forward and grabbed Leah, who was leaning back glaring at Dad, and hugged her to me. She broke out in fresh sobs.

I am going to _kill_ Sam!!! My big sister is tough, proud and _does not cry!!!!!_ Sam Uley had reduced her to this. He doesn't deserve this - no, he doesn't deserve _Leah!_ I couldn't believe I used to look up to Sam, used to think of him as an older brother - because that is what he was going to be! It wasn't public knowledge, but I overheard Sam and Leah talking, and I knew they were going to get engaged as soon as Leah finished college. And now that wasn't going to happen. Sam Uley is dead meat.


End file.
